


Akatsuki: What the Hell?

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel, Your mom is taking this pretty well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki find out just how annoying time portals can be and just how much chaos they can couse for everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/What happened…

_Konohagakure_ _fourteen_ _years before…_

The village was peaceful as usual and the people went on with their usual busyness. It was a warm and sunny day in April as three figures sat in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop while talking happily over their food, ok only a certain blond was doing that the black and the redheads on his side were trying desperately to ignore him.

" _Can't he just shut up?"_ thought the man with raven black hair while suppressing the urge to drown the blond in his ramen, which on the other hand sounded rather pleasant.

" _Why do I always get dragged in this every time I'm visiting Konoha? Darn diplomacy…I suddenly feel the urge to sit in my QUAIET office at home and do the paperwork for the coming two and half years! There is never an emergency at home if you really need one…"_ thought the redhead pained as his fingers slipped in his hair in frustration, but suddenly were his eyes just like the others drawn to the blond. "Erm…what did you say…" he asked hoping that he only misheard.

"I said that I'm going to be a father like you two, isn't it great then can our youngest also become such great friends like us." The blond man said grinning, but then his face suddenly turned confused as he stared down at the two out cold forms on the ground. "Erm…guys is everything ok down there…?"

Meanwhile in another part of Konoha were three women walking beside each other while holding hands and giggling happily.

"Do you think he has told them already?" asked the woman with long blond hair the redhead on her side.

"I don't know, but he nearly crashed out of the window when I told him this morning."

"I think your husband is sitting at the moment by Ichiraku's and the poor guy is staring down confused at our two out cold husbands." Said the woman with long black hair.

"Are you really sure?" the blond asked.

"Yes, when I was pregnant and told him my dear husband, the great Uchiha walked straight against a tree and fainted, by the second time he didn't make a frontal crash with a tree, but the end of the roof…" she said sighing.

"Congratulations, you are one of the only women who can make a male Uchiha humiliate himself or faint." Said the young redhead as she and the blond begun applauding.

"Stop now you two…" she said blushing to her two friends.

In difference to their husbands loved the three of them to spend time with each other. They just loved those times when they could walk together around through Konoha, go shopping, eating or to just sit around and chat with each other, to bad their two other friends were away with their husbands. Suddenly the blackhead stopped in her tracks.

"What is wrong?" asked the blond her friend.

"Hmm…what would you say if we six would make a sleep over." She said suddenly smiling while her friends looked at her confused.

"You mean like children usually do it?"

"Yep."

"I'm in it, I want to see the dumb faces of your husbands if they find out by dinner." The redhead said while punching the air.

"May, may is someone energetic again today…" said the blond while shaking her head at her friend.

"Ok, then I will already go forth home and then we will met there." With that the three women hugged and the blackhead made her way home.

She almost reached the Uchiha district as suddenly a blue swirling portal opened in front of her and pulled her inside.

Then everything went black…


	2. Mother in the house means chaos part I.

_Somewhere in the woods, present day_

Two figures were walking through the forest side by side. No one noticed them on they way as they strode deeper in the forest, they bodies cowered with black cloaks with red clouds on them, faces hidden through they hats. A soft wind started blowing and both figures suddenly stopped to look around.

"What is this changing in the air Sasori no Danna un?" one of the figures asked as one of his hands went to the little bag on his side.

"I don't know it is the first time I feel this." The other replied while scanning they surroundings.

"What could this be…" the other said as his right hand went to activate the device cowering his right eye.

"The wind is changing…"suddenly there was a strange noise from above them which made both men look up, a dark blue swirling vortex appeared just above them. "Deidara hold your hand's like this." His partner said as he held his hand up in a pose when you hold something in them.

"Why?" but it was already to late then someone crashed down on him.

"Because of that brat." Sasori said smirking down at his partner, then his gaze turned to the one landing on top of the blond, she was a woman in her probably early thirties, but still rather pretty with strangely familiar features.

"Ugh…oh sorry…" the woman said as she noticed just why she landed softly.

"Don't worry about that." Said suddenly one other voice from beside her, turning around Mikoto saw an other person in a similar cloak, his hand held out to her which she accepted.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome. Might I ask who you are?" Sasori asked as Deidara also got up from the ground.

"Hmm…you look in a way similar to Itachi-san un." Deidara commented as he looked her over and suddenly both of them noticed how the woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh you know my oldest son. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and your names?." she asked happily and both Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances while congratulating themselves that they didn't scream in shock or faint then they knew for a fact that Itachi's only LIVING relatives were his little brother and Tobi.

"Uhm…Akasuna no Sasori."

"Deidara Iwako."

"Oh are you related in any way to Antao Iwako?" Mikoto asked, Konoha was not at best terms with Iwa, but she knew that the wife of the Tsukikage had a son who must be only one or two years younger then her son Itachi.

"He is my father." Deidara answered while trying to hide the bitterness and hate in his voice, Mikoto looked confused now.

"How old is your son?" Sasori asked firmly and Mikoto snapped out of her confusion.

"Itachi is six and Sasuke one month old why?" she asked still confused.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha…" Sasori started, he should not have asked.

"Please call me Mikoto."

"Well then Mikoto that portal you have stepped accidentally through has taken you to a possible future, me and Deidara know your son Itachi, but the one we know is already nineteen." Sasori explained and Mikoto gasped, but then nodded.

"I see so you could say that one of my babies is already a man." She said and both Akatsuki needed to summon up all their self strength to not bust out laughing after Mikoto called Itachi a baby.

"Well then shall we go?" Sasori asked after clearing his throat.

"Where?"

"We were on our way back home, Itachi-san and Kisame should have arrived back yesterday un." Deidara said as the trio started walking.

"Hmm…is there a ground why you wear similar cloaks?" Mikoto asked after a while curiously.

"Well, uhm…we are part of an organization from S-rank Nuke-nin un." Deidara explained nervously, there was no way to hide it, Kakuzu would kill them if they dare hiding his Bingo book...even if he knew it in an out, plus their headbads were a dead giveaway.

"I see, so Fugaku managed to drive our son away. I know that Itachi is an intelligent boy, but my husband is asking too much from him." Mikoto said sighing sadly which made both artists look at each other again. "What is the name of your organization?" she asked suddenly with a determined tone.

"Akatsuki." Sasori answered.

"Dawn, a really beautiful name." she said a bit sadly.

"We are not far away now only one hour of walking." The redhead said and Mikoto nodded.

After one hour they suddenly stopped.

"We are here." Deidara said grinning.


End file.
